


Aurea

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: In response to that cliff-hanger last page, of last months chapter.Aurea is Latin for golden.





	Aurea

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Icarus and Helios.  
> I have gone back and edited some more. I hate obvious mistakes.

. 

. 

. 

Burning. Burning. Burning 

On his back, on his everything. 

He is falling backwards. Doesn’t know where he is falling to. He hasn’t yet registered what happened, or comprehended it.

The explosion sizzles. 

Fire embers meeting rain drops. 

A reaction of opposites meeting.

The smoke, curling into the sky, disappears into the void of darkness, silently.

____

Burning.

____

Levi is burning. 

Falling and burning, all over again. 

He can smell his flesh burning. _Scorching._

He feels as though he is falling in slow motion. Like a pendulum. 

He remembers, as he continues falling, a tale that Erwin once told him and his squad. 

____

It was a celebration for Levi having chosen them for his special-ops squad. 

____

“I have faith in you" he had said, as he stared at the four of them. “Afterall, Captain Levi himself has put his faith in you, by picking you.” He smiled as he turned to look at Levi, who refused to look back at him, merely uttered a “Tch.” 

____

The next night, he treated Levi’s new Squad to dinner. He can tell that they are excited, nervous, but excited. 

It’s a nice place. The woman that runs the restaurant gives them a private dining table. Erwin knows her, did her a favor. Levi can’t help but frown at that, but he doesn’t question Erwin, doesn't have any reason to. The meal is good and they all enjoy themselves. Later, in the evening, they retire to a bar, often frequented by the Scouts. It's not crowded at all when they make their way in.

____

Levi doesn’t drink often. Usually, it is only with Erwin or Hange or Mike. All people he trusts. 

He supposes that Erwin wants them (his new squad) to be able to trust him and vice-versa. 

____

He can’t remember how the story started. How their conversation lead to it, exactly. It’s such a typical thing, with Erwin. He will often lead one down a rabbit-hole, one that leads exactly where he wants it to.

He has all these tales, stories, myths - that, on occasion, will divulge to an eager crowd.

He talks about a boy and his father, the king who imprisons them and the wings they make to escape.

____

“His father was an inventor.” 

____

They and Levi quiet down as he begins. Much later, they would come to realize that all of the patrons that night, were listening to Erwin's tale as well. 

It’s a strange gift of Erwin's. A special power that he possess - his command of words. Perhaps, it's in the deep, hypnotizing, lull of his voice. Magnetic and beckoning. 

____

The father tells this to his son. 

____

“Don’t fly too close to the sun.” 

____

In this story, the sun was pulled by a chariot, drawn by four, great, winged steeds. That chariot was driven by the Sun God. 

____

_“Helios.”_ Erwin says 

____

Levi likes the way it sounds coming from Erwin’s mouth. Likes the way it feels as he repeats it, in a whisper, below his breath. 

____

“Flying so close to it, would melt the wax on the wings.” 

____

But that fucking son didn’t listen. Didn’t obey and the wax melted and the feathers of his wings fell as he plunged to the ground. 

____

It's a strange story to tell but, if there’s one thing that Levi knows, it’s that Erwin always has a deeper reason for why he does or says certain things. 

____

Maybe he was too tired that day. Too fucking mesmerized by the low lilt of Erwin’s voice, to have missed the sardonic smile on Erwin's face, the guilty look. 

But he remembers now. 

____

_Obedience._

____

It was a story about obedience and the consequence of disobedience. 

____

_“Erwin, its going to take a little longer but, I promise you, I’m going to kill the Beast titan."_

____

Levi had the chance just now, then, multiple times, but _he didn’t do it._

____

He disobeyed an order. The last one Erwin had given him. 

____

The one Levi made a promise out of. A vow. 

____

A story about obedience. 

____

A story about disobedience. 

____

_Too fucking late for regrets._

____

He lands hard on the surface of the river. The explosion had burned him and he still feels it now, as he sinks to the bottom. He wonders why he can't move? Why his hands wont obey his command. Was he still in shock? 

____

His eyes are open as he continues sinking. It's very strange but, the water, from this point of view, from below, was different from the surface. The river had looked angry from above - raging, distorted, and disturbed - by the storm. Looking out from underneath, it was calm, cold, but calm.

“If they flew too close to the sun-“ 

____

The water is different from underneath, not blue but red, _crimson._

____

“The wax would melt, their wings would burn-” 

____

Levi's mouth fills water. His words are bubbles. 

____

The pain registers now and the crimson colour of the water makes sense.

____

A story about obedience. 

____

A story about disobedience. 

____

He turns his head to the side as he continues to sink. 

____

He recalls Erwin - when he returned from retrieving Eren - laying down on that wagon- pale and disheveled – missing his arm. His right arm. 

____

Levi laughs. There is more water in his lungs. More bubbles from his mouth. 

____

_His right wing is burned._

_His right wing is gone._

____

He closes his eyes and the water is sweet and cold and the burning _scorching_ is gone. 

As darkness closes in, he thinks of _Helios,_ the Sun God. 

__

He has a thought, one he hasn’t thought off, in a long time. 

__

____

__

__That maybe, what burned _Icarus,_ was _something else._ Something inside him. The same thing that has burned in Levi, since he first met Erwin Smith. _That spark, that ember,_ when they first crossed eyes, Underground. 

__

Levi thinks of _Helios._

__

The Sun God. 

__

He can’t feel anything now but, there is a light, in the distance of the darkness. 

__

_Magnetizing. Beckoning._

__

Levi can see the shining aureole of the Sun God. 

__

“Erwin.” 

__

He burns again. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I could post before the new chapter spoilers.  
> Let me know what you think and also grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
